Meran Kelledy
Meran Kelledy — Character What A musician who is also the Oak King's daughter. Some suspect of being a Dryad. Books and Stories this Character Appears In * Dreams Underfoot #1 — "Stone Drum"; "Ghosts of Wind and Shadow"; * The Ivory and the Horn #6 — * Tapping the Dream Tree #12 —"The Buffalo Man"; "Big City Littles"; "Pixel Pixies"; "Second Chances" * Spirits in the Wires #13 * The Very Best of Charles de Lint #23 — Other Stories or Series: * Triskell Tales (2000) Collection (has nearly all the stories featuring Meran and Cerin Kelledy including the early Songweaver stories) * Triskell Tales 2 (2006) . . . more Description / Bio A musician who is also the Oak King's daughter. She and her husband Cerin Kelledy are immortal. ~ The Wordwood | Char / MeranKelledy browse About The Kelledys Meran Kelledy and Cerin Kelledy: a local traditional music duo that played coffee houses, festivals and colleges from one coast to the other, for years now. Tehy were based in Newford. Music * Gives flute lessons at the Old Fireball on Lee Street, now Lower Crowsea's community center. * Meran plays an Irishi flute, a simpler wooden instrument, side-blown * Teaches and plays an old style of flute playing Physical Decription Meran is tall and thin, with long nut-brown curly hair that has green highlights. She has fey sort of Pre-Raphaelite beauty. Her eyes seemed to provide their own light. Talent * Musician: flute player * Can access ancient words of power from a time before words were so easily used. Personality and Character The Kelledys were the closest thing to real magic. There was an otherworldly air about the two of them that went beyond the glamour around people who became successful in their creative endeavors. Other Details * Part of the Newford art scene. * She and her husband Cerin Kelledy are immortal. * Meran is the perfect image of the Queen of the Oak Forsest for Sheri Piper's new book Kelledy House Home to Meran and Cerin Kelledy. Located on McKennitt Street, although some stories suggest it is located on Stanton Street. A magical place, on the edge between the Realworld and Otherworld. ~ The Wordwood | Places / KelledyHouse browse History / Background Nobody even knew where they had come from; they’d just arrived in Newford a few years ago, speaking with accents that had rapidly vanished. Jilly had always privately supposed that if there was a place called Faerie. Connections (characters, places) Events in the Series (spoilery area) "Da Slockit Light" from Triskell Tales 2— (named after a Shetland fiddle tune) People have started to go missing down in Old City, that ancient part of Newford swallowed by an earthquake centuries ago. The answers look to lie with the goblins, but even their king doesn't know what exactly is going on. It's up to the ageless fiddler Cerin Kelledy and his dryad wife, Meran, to figure out what has been happening down there. And when Cerin himself is taken and transformed by hostile magic, can Meran's chosen agent, an undependable street kid with a larcenous streak, succeed in rescuing him? It's all in the choices one makes. ~ The SF Site Quotes : Jilly to Meran: "You always struck me as being an earth spirit—like you stepped out of an oak tree or something. It’s sort of like he learned magic, while you just are magic. ~ "Stone Drum — Dreams Underfoot : "Remember this: the night’s a magical time. The moon rules her hours, not the sun. The moon likes secrets. And secret things. She lets mysteries bleed into her shadows and leaves us to ask whether they originated from otherworlds, or from our own imaginations” ~ Meran, "Stone Drum" Notes / Comments Meran and Cerin are carry-over characters from the Cerin Songweaver Tales—aka the Triskell Tales. See Also * Kelledy House * Cerin Kelledy * Newford art scene * Newford Series External Links *The Wordwood | Char / MeranKelledy browse *The Wordwood | Char / CerinKelledy browse *The Wordwood | Places / KelledyHouse browse *The Wordwood | Stories / TheStoneDrum browse *The Wordwood | Stories / GhostsOfWindAndShadow browse *Triskell Tales: 22 Years of Chapbooks ~ Greenman reviews *The Wordwood | Books / TriskellTales browse *Bibliography: The Harp of the Grey Rose ~ ISFdb *Charles de Lint, Buffalo Man *My Favorite Fantasy Story - Various - Google Books Category:Characters Category:Otherworlders Category:Humans Category:Newford Art Scene